My Safe haven
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: Sam U. and his girlfriend McKayla have been together on and off for a few months. She puts a wedge between Sam, his family,and his job, and his best friend Paul and the rest of his pack are tired ofseeing their alpha miserable. When Paul's sister Razea returns to La Push, old feelings surface. Will she turn to her brother or to Sam when she needs a shoulder to cry on?.
1. Chapter 1

Title:My safe haven

Category: Romance/Family-hint of drama

Characters:Sam/McKayla, Sam/Razea, The Pack, Alexandria 'Lexi'. Rated M. THIS IS AN EDITED RE-POST OF THE STORY.

Summary:Sam U. and his girlfriend McKayla have been together on and off for a few months. She puts a wedge between Sam, his family,and his job, and his best friend Paul and the rest of his pack are tired ofseeing their alpha miserable. When Paul's sister Razea returns to La Push, old feelings surface. Will she turn to her brother or to Sam when she needs a shoulder to cry on?.

Prologue: A Torn-Up History

Sam Uley's POV

I remember the day I met Razea, my best friend Paul Lahote's little sister. She started following me around the reservation and just never stopped.

Of course Paul thought nothing of it; he just passed it off as harmless flirting. Being her older brother, he made a promise to her that he would always be there and protect her from any guys. He used to tease her by pointing to me and saying, "Especially this one." Razea ignored him, never caring one bit for his overprotective big brother act. She still followed me everywhere, to the point that it would slightly annoy me.

The elders started to notice how we interacted with each other too: I think they knew something that we didn't. They called me and Razea two peas in a pod, much to the annoyance of my girlfriend McKayla who really hated it when Razea hung around me.

All I wanted to do as a teenager was spend time with McKayla, even though she was temperamental and I didn't know what I'd get from her from day to day. Razea, on the other hand, was carefree. I could tell her anything that troubled my mind. With her, it was like I could be normal for once in my life and chill with my family and the pack on the reservation.

As the years passed and Razea left, I got sucked into the whirlwind that is McKayla. I wonder if my pack misses me at all. I'm supposed to be alpha and I haven't been doing that lately because of her. Between school and my girlfriend, I've been slacking on my responsibilities to my family and to the tribe.

I hope McKayla doesn't mind if I do my job before the elders get even more mad at me. I just hope I can get away from her for a while because I can feel my wolf getting very agitated: he's longing for some company with my best friend and I don't blame him one bit. I really need to talk with the elders before I become even more confused.

The phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. The caller ID read 'Paul Lahote'. I got worried right away: my beta never calls me unless it's serious.

"This better be important," I said, holding the phone between my cheek and my shoulder.

"Please tell me you're not with McKayla right now," Paul said.

"Yeah, why?" I sat up in bed and McKayla moved up next to me.

"Do you need something?" I asked worriedly. Paul never called so I had to assume that something was wrong.

"Yeah, but you're busy with your girlfriend, so sorry for asking you a favor," Paul spat.

I moved away from McKayla and got dressed for whatever Paul needed.

"Seriously, what do you need me for because I'm already ready to go," I said.

"Well, since you got me stuck at work so you can be with your girlfriend, I need you to go to the airport to pick up Razea," he says. "Can you please go pick her up?"

"Okay, I will," I said. "I'm sorry for making you stuck at work. I'll try to be a better boss. When does she get here?"

"Her plane from Los Angeles left at 7 this morning," he said. "She's due in at 11:05. Thanks again, Sam. I'm sorry I ruined your precious time with your girlfriend."

"That's okay," I said. "I need to go if I'm going to pick her up in time."

"Thanks," he said.

"Oh. Paul," I said before he hung up. "Emily's been calling for you constantly so please call her. Bye."

"Thanks again, Sam," he said as we ended the call.

Paul Lahote's POV

My baby sister Razea is finally coming home from Los Angeles, California with my niece Alexandria. I miss them so much that it almost kills me and my wolf. It's been a while, and I really can't wait to see them. Especially since my niece looks just like her father... who just happens to be my alpha, Sam. Everyone on the reservation can tell that Alexandria, or Lexi as we call her, is Sam and Razea's daughter just by her facial features.

My baby sister would kill me if I told you the story of how my niece came to be, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?

I believe it all started in middle school. Sam and Razea gravitated toward each other. It was just harmless flirting, or so I thought, but the elders and everybody on the reservation thought differently. They thought my sister and Sam were a "thing" because of how they interacted with each other. It didn't hurt that the rest of the pack just gravitated towards them. What got me was the way my pack brothers started calling my baby sister "mom": that was very weird to me.

The relationship between my sister and my alpha didn't progress until high school; that's when everybody on the reservation called them "the perfect couple". I still didn't get it until Sam asked me if he could date my baby sister. That's when I found out that my alpha really liked my sister for who she is.

I gave my blessing for them to go out because I knew that Sam would treat her like a queen: the way she deserves to be treated. Razea is more a mom to me than a baby sister, but I just want my baby sister back.

The night of Razea and Sam's first date, I told him to have her back before our father got home. If my father got back and found out that his only daughter wasn't home I'd get beat up for it. Before they left, I told them I wanted to take a picture for our personal memory book, the one our father didn't know about.

They happily posed for the picture and left for the date. I didn't know until I closed the door after them that our father was behind me looking drunk out of his mind. He was ready to punch someone, and that someone happened to be me. Right then, I didn't care about the fear: it was worth seeing my sister happy for once in her life and not miserable and unhappy at home. If being with Sam was her safe haven, then so be it. Maybe I'll find my safe haven one day away from this house for good. A place where our father can't beat me up no more or look at my baby sister weird again.

I knew I'd need a plan to escape so that Razea would know where I was after she came back home from her date with Sam. I just hoped that the counsel would hear our pleas, and that Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue could adopt us into their family.

"Paul, where is she going with that boy?" asked my drunk father.

"Nowhere, Pops," I said. "They're just going to his house to do a school project and then she'll be right back."

"You lie, boy," he said. "You're just like your flighty mother. I knew I should've left you in Tacoma with her to raise you."

"I didn't lie to you," I said. "She has a project that's due tomorrow. They went to his house to finish the project."

Before I knew it, my father had slapped me then beat me until I was a bloody pulp. He acted like he didn't care about what he was doing to me at all.

"I bet you didn't see that coming, did ya, boy," he yelled. "Now get up and tell me what your sister is really doing with that boy."

"No," I screamed when I finally got away from him and hid. "Screw yourself, old man. I'm not telling you what she's doing with 'that boy' and his name is Sam so get that straight."

"Shut up, boy," he yelled. "Now let me tell you a little story about your baby sister. I'm not her biological father. Someone else is. And you know what? You can't protect her from me for long."

Sam Uley's POV

I will never forget the night Razea and I had our first date.

She seemed distracted at first, but she soon loosened up and seemed to be having a great time with me. While I cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, she waited in the living room. My father soon entered the room with a confused look on his face. Razea smiled nervously at him, but I ran out and pulled him away.

"That's my girlfriend," I said. "She's over for a date,"

"Okay, but I want to talk to you when the date is over," my father said when he left the room.

"Sorry about him," I said to Razea. "He's just doing his job and being a dad."

"That's okay," she said. "I'd love to meet your dad. It would be nice, but right now I'd love to watch a movie with you."

"I would love for you to meet my father," I said. "But not right now. We'll just watch the movie, then I can get you home."

"What do you want to watch?" she asked.

"How about we watch Taken 2?" I replied. "Then I'll take you home. How does that sound?"

We watched the movie, then afterwards, we went up to my bedroom so we could talk. On the way, I saw my father look up the stairs and say "Go get her, tiger."

Me and Razea started talking and then the next thing we knew, we were having sex.

I imprinted on her, and also impregnated her. Maybe I should have been worried, but I didn't care. I was alpha, my father was on the council, and he was here in the house when it happened. He would tell the other council members about what happened. I wouldn't get in trouble with the council, and they would know the moment my wolf awoke. Once that happened, everyone would know that I'd found my soul mate and that she got pregnant with my daughter.

My wolf did awaken, and accepted Razea as my girlfriend and soul mate; he also accepted my daughter that we would have, with or without the council's blessing. Me, and my wolf, were alpha of this pack and the council would have to oblige what we say or nothing would ever get done.

Me and Razea fell asleep, but the wolf inside of me stayed up. It was a strange feeling, but I could tell. It was my wolf who caused me to wake up when Razea stirred in her sleep. She woke up and told me about the horrible dream she was having.

"I saw my father beating up my brother," she cried. "He's getting beaten up because he wants me to have a life."

"Shh, it's okay," I said.

"No," she said. "I have to go home to check it out."

Me, and my wolf, recognized this and were concerned for the well-being of the family member. We were willing to do everything in our power to protect the family.

So now, after that night long ago, I'm on my way to pick up Razea and our daughter when we haven't seen each other in a very very long time.

I wonder what will happen?

~MSH~

Author's note:

So that's the prologue to my new story. Hope you guys like it. Read and review please and thank you from rubydragonjewel and also thank you to gjficfan for help and changes for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Coming home

Previously on My Safe Haven:

Sam is on his way to the airport to get Razea and her daughter, so let's see what happens shall we? But will we find out what happened between Sam and Razea? And what will happen at the airport?

Razea's p.o.v-

I remember it like it was yesterday when me and Sam were dating each other without the elders knowing. But the pack knew, especially Old Quil's granddaughter, McKayla Watts. She called me Sam's next conquest but when I confronted him about it he told me that I wasn't his next conquest: he wanted me to be his girlfriend. That made me wonder if he felt the same way as me so I asked and he shared all his feelings toward me. Sam said that no one else would compare to me; he told me that he loved me and wanted me to be his wife and the mother of his children.

When I found out I was pregnant with Sam's child, Joshua - Sam's father - told the elders. Some of them accepted the fact that I was with their alpha and I was also with the alpha's heir. But McKayla got jealous, so much that she attacked me with a knife to my stomach. As I clutched the wound and prayed that my baby wouldn't be hurt, I heard McKayla say, and I quote, "If I can't be with Sam and have his children, then neither can she."

After I received medical care and healed, the elders told me to leave La Push until McKayla cooled down, but she still hasn't. So I had to leave for a while which turned out to be a good thing at the time because I met my biological father. His name is Carlisle Cullen and I met his family too.

I hope Sam doesn't hate me because he missed a year of his daughter's life. She's three now, and every time he tried to visit Lexi and me, McKayla came up with some excuse that made him stay in La Push with her and not see his daughter. According to her, our child belongs to another man so Sam should stop supporting 'the kid' and her whore mother.

I hope Paul is not mad at me either because I woke him up after he got home from work. I just miss him so much I'm glad he found his safe haven in Emily Young, me and Sam's friend from high school.

All of these thoughts are on my mind as I wait for Sam to pick me and Lexi up from the airport. Our first conversation should be very interesting.

As I was waiting for Sam to arrive, Lexi was getting antsey, waiting to see her daddy. I was starting to get worried for her because she hasn't seen her father in two years. I don't know what to tell Sam when he sees her for the first time in a while... I know Sam would be more than happy to see his daughter but I don't know what McKayla would do to our daughter.

I didn't have to wait very long to find out what we would say because I looked up and saw him walking towards me.

"Razea, it's been a while. How have you been?" he asks.

"Yeah Sam, it has been a while, and I've been good," I say. "Busy keeping up with our daughter. We decided to move back home."

"That's good," he says. "She looks just like you."

"This is so awkward," I say. "Lexi, come here."

She ran right over and looked up at me. "Yes, mommy?"

"Alexandria, I would like for you to meet your dad," I say. "Please be nice to him alright, or I'll get uncle Paul after you."

"Hi Lexi," says Sam. "How's my baby girl doing? I miss you. I haven't seen you in two years. "

"Hi daddy," Lexi says. "I miss you too."

Sam picked our daughter up, and Lexi puts her hand on his cheek. "How old are you?" he asks.

"I'm three years old," she says.

"Where am I going to stay because you still have a jealous female living with you," I say.

"Razea, we'll figure it out when we get home," he says. "I missed my girls so much but don't rub it in McKayla's face."

"Who's McKayla, daddy?" Lexi asks.

"No one, baby girl," he says. "Let's get your luggage and go home."

Sam put Lexi down and she ran over to her little suitcase.

"I missed you too, Razea," Sam says while we watched our daughter. He turns to me, then gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I miss you too, Sam," I said. "I call every day to see how everybody is doing, but all I get is a dial tone like somebody hung up on me. Can we go home now?"

He seems surprised to hear this. But pleased to hear me say that I want to go home.

"Can we go home now?" Lexi asks too. "C'mon mom... dad. Let's get home."

"Okay princess. We're coming," Sam says.

He grabs my luggage and we walk to the truck. Sam put the luggage in the bed of the truck, while Lexi tugged on his pants for him to pick her up.

"Yes princess," he says. "How may I help you?"

Sam picks up his daughter and holds her dearly. I love the sight of them together.

"Daddy, put me in and buckle me up please," Lexi says.

Sam did as told, then we got in and picked up our conversation.

"You say you've called," he says. "But I didn't have any calls from you, and if I did I would have answered them."

"I told you that McKayla was jealous of us," I say. "She would do anything to break us apart. Like the day she flipped out and stabbed me when I went to tell the elders that I was with you and expecting your kid. Really Sam, I don't understand why you are with her still. C'mon, think, really think. I love you and still have feelings for you. That hasn't change at all."

He seemed surprised to hear what I admitted about McKayla and what she did to me, but then he pulled me close and kissed me.

"I still...have...feelings...for you, even if McKayla don't like it...I need to be with you and my daughter," he says between kisses.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," I say. "Now let's get home, so we can get our little girl to bed."

He started up his truck and headed out of the airport to La Push.

Sam's p.o.v.-

Heading home towards La Push, I felt a connection to Razea and Lexi, our daughter, who looks like both of us. I tried to sneak glances at her on the ride home. Lexi seems to be enjoying herself to the point where she is starting to fall asleep while her parents ride in awkward silence not saying anything to each other after our conversation at the airport.

For the longest time, I've known the elders have a secret about something. I can't put my figure on it, but whatever it is that the elders are hiding, I just know it involves my Razea and our daughter...which means as alpha, me and my wolf must protect our family.

I look back at Razea who is on the verge of closing her eyes and sleeping just like our little girl. The quiet gives me some time to think on the way home.

But why do my girls smell like the Cullens? What is Razea's connection to them? Me being me, I will leave it alone until she is ready to tell me about the connection to them.

My jealous girlfriend doesn't like the fact that I have a kid with Razea and she thinks that my daughter belongs to someone else. But clearly my daughter and Razea smell just like me so there is no denying it. So now, how do I get away from McKayla to hang out with my daughter and Razea? I know it will be a long shot but I need to be near Razea and Lexi for the sake of my life and my wolf's life; that is how the imprinting goes.

We're almost home when I stop at a red light. I look over at Razea and she's now asleep too.

It is so quiet in my truck that I can literally hear crickets chirping, but I am very uneasy about what will happen when we get home.

Almost like a second sense, Razea felt my uneasiness. She put her hand to mine even though she is sleeping and holds it tight and soothes it until we reach home.

I'm just worried about what will happen when Razea is finally home and the pack, the elders, and McKayla see her. What will happen when Razea and McKayla meet face to face for the first time in a very long while?

Lexi is still asleep so soundly along with her mother when we reach La Push, I almost hate the thought of waking them. But it has to be done one way or the another.

Lets's see what happens, shall we?

Author's note-thank you so much to gjficfan,with out you my story would be very confusing,for my readers here is chapter one so read and review


End file.
